


Bąbelek

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [53]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, kid!fick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris rzuca wszystko i wraca do domu</p><p>Prompt 53. "Bąbelek"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bąbelek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara_Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/gifts).



> Betowała: wrotka777

\- Gdzie on jest?! – Doris wpadła do domu, rzucając walizki przy drzwiach.  
          Steve zbiegł z góry, z bronią w ręku, jednak na jej widok odetchnął z ulgą. Schował pistolet, podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej.  
– Czy ty nie byłaś na misji? – spytał niepewnie. – Na misji w Korei?  
– Tak, byłam – spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym ruszyła na górę. – To chyba normalne, że wróciłam by zobaczyć Bąbelka.  
– Bąbelek? – Danny wyszedł z sypialni, z zawiniątkiem w dłoniach. – Nie będziesz tak mówiła na mojego syna – zaprotestował.  
– Będę na niego mówiła jak chcę, w końcu to mój pierwszy wnuk. Zrobimy z niego jeszcze świetnego agenta!  
– Mamo...


End file.
